


《长夜》Long, Long Night

by Alex_Sherlock



Series: English Summer Rain (Dunkirk) [1]
Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: 很久之前写的，存档一下。





	《长夜》Long, Long Night

终于登上了回家的列车，疲惫的士兵们涌进车厢，一时间安静得不可思议——没有鱼雷，没有海浪，没有德军轰鸣的战斗机，车内长期没有得到休息的士兵们靠着毛毯和座位沉沉睡去。外面的夜色也很安静，一切似乎都能给这些饱受折磨的士兵一点心灵上的安慰。

但士兵们究竟有没有感到安宁，这又是另一个问题了，至少对 Tommy 来说是这样。他把头靠在座椅背上，紧紧地闭上了眼，希望能得到一点休息，却无论如何无法进入睡眠。

Tommy 一闭上眼，就仿佛回到了那个船舱里，Gibson 和他还有高地军团一起守在舱内，等着潮水涌上。那时候也是安静的，完全的、令人不安的安静。但是现在……现在……Gibson 很可能已经死了，Tommy 知道。在石油覆盖的海水里漂浮的时候，他回头看了一眼身后那艘几乎已经完全沉没的商船，没有看见 Gibson 的身影，当时海水里的人都被石油蒙住了脸，他也看不出 Gibson 有没有逃出来，他也没法回去找他，那种混乱的情境下他根本没有时间游回去……

虽然 Tommy 可以说出无数个理由来证明自己在当时的情景下真的没有办法去救 Gibson，但是他说服不了自己的心，他的内心在谴责自己，“为什么要那么急着离开船，自己至少可以确认 Gibson 跟自己一起爬出船舱”。他根本睡不着，自我谴责和怀疑让他屁股下的火车座变成海滩的沙石——他仿佛又回到与 Gibson 坐在沙滩上分享一口水的时候。

他睁开眼，愤愤地看向坐在对面的 Alex，那个家伙已经睡着了，还有微小的鼾声响起。Tommy 叹了口气，为什么他可以做到这么快地忘记战争，好像忘记一个噩梦一样，很快地重新投入到生活里。

Tommy 再次闭上眼，尝试着从自我谴责中解脱出来，他成功了一半，他没有再不停地谴责自己了，可是他不断地想起 Gibson——他知道那个法国人的名字不叫 Gibson，他当然知道，可是他不想把这个名字也丢掉了，至少这是他对他为数不多的回忆的一部分。

他无法克制地想起 Gibson，他当然能够想起他，他们遇见彼此不过才几天，彼此分开也不过十几几十个小时——虽然这个数字只会不回头地增加了。

他想起 Gibson 的眼睛，湿漉漉的、饱含着生命力，像装着泪水又带着笑意。Gibson 是很聪明的，Tommy 想，他让自己一起躲在防波堤下，不管最开始是不是有出于语言不通和安全方面的考量，这都是个聪明的举动。但是，Tommy 相信 Gibson，相信他不仅仅是为了求生才与自己结伴，这种相信甚至没有来源，Tommy 自己都被弄糊涂了。

他想起 Gibson 的双手——用力地系紧鞋带，用铲子铲沙土，把水壶递给自己。他们见面的场景真不算怎么雅观，在海滩上排泄的时候碰到可不是一个浪漫的场景，但是谁知道呢，说不定在战争里自己能有这样的初遇就已经够幸运了。Tommy 模模糊糊地好像又理清了一点头绪，Gibson 决不是只为了活下去而和自己结伴的，他在那艘船上的时候没有进船舱，很有可能打开舱门的人就是他；他还是坐在那艘小船上的唯一一个朝自己伸出手的人，他决不可能只是为了活下去而这样做。

自己还在想什么呢，自己怎么还能怀疑 Gibson 对自己好只是为了求生呢。如果他只是为了求生他更不可能在海滩上吻自己，那是绝对的危险举动，况且他还不会英语，如果自己生气了他甚至都没法解释。

这样的想法无疑给了 Tommy 温暖，可是下一刻这又给 Tommy 带来了更严重的自责。

他在海滩上的时候一直在断断续续地整理衣服，他是个多么有求生欲的人，他也很聪明，他应该活下去的，他应该跟自己一起坐在回家的火车上，他应该尝尝车站里那些人提供的吃的，他应该喝几口英国的茶……可恶，可恶！为什么高地军团那么容不得一个法国人，为什么他们要跟着高地军团跑，说不定他们在沙滩上等着还能等到民船来接他们呢。Tommy 抽泣了两声，整个人缩成一团，重重地拍打了几下自己的头，响动惊动了对面的 Alex，Alex 抬起头略微不满地嘟囔了几句，又继续睡了。Tommy 保持着一个姿势没有动，安静了下来。

他其实也并不想把自己的伤心挫败施加在其他士兵身上，他知道这不是他们的错，他们也只是想活下去，不管是恐惧、贪婪、还是人的求生本能……要怪就只能怪这该死的战争……正因为这一切只能怪这场战争，他感到无力，因为他根本改变不了什么。

可是如果没有这战争他们又能怎样呢……他们不能生活在一起，不能向所有朋友亲人公开关系，他们甚至也不能遇到彼此……Tommy 这样想着，心力交瘁，最后体力不支昏睡了过去。

Tommy 做了一个梦，梦里他看到 “Gibson” 坐在自己的身边，手里拿着一个搪瓷杯，杯子里装着英国茶，自己跟他开玩笑说“看到没，英国人就算在打仗也要喝茶”，他可能没听懂，但看到 Tommy 笑得非常开心，也笑了起来，他湿漉漉的眼睛看起来少了几分悲伤意味，而更像是他自然的那种生命热情的体现。

Tommy 知道自己在做梦，他看着他的笑容觉得一阵心酸。然后Tommy 忍不住吻了他，但不像海滩上的那个吻，Tommy 张开了嘴，搂住了对方的脖子，对方也马上明白了。这个吻变得越来越热，有一点红茶的味道，比红茶更热。周围的士兵都睡着了，有一些鼾声响起，提醒着这两个人，Tommy 却只是抱着对方抱得更紧。他看到“Gibson”有点吃惊的眼神，估计是没想到自己这么大胆，Tommy 突然觉得自豪起来。

车窗外已经是破晓时分，Tommy 睡得正酣。微弱的光照在他的身上，座椅上只有他一个人。

 

Fin.


End file.
